Crush
by Allamanda Cathartica
Summary: (BangHim) When you love someone, you will protect him no matter what. Cerita singkat antara Bang Yongguk, Kim Himchan, dan pengorbanan yang dilakukannya. #BangHim. A/N : #ViewtifulHimchanDay everyoneeee!


**Crush**

 _By : Allamanda Cathartica_

 _Bang Yongguk, Kim Himchan, and other casts_

Oneshot!

RATE : Teenage

 **AUTHOR POV**

WARNING!

Perwujudan cinta Manda kepada BANGHIM! A **romance** , **hurt/comfort** , and a lil **action** FF! I LOVE BANGHIM! #HappyHimuDay!

 **SHOUNEN-AI**

ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO © **TS ENTERTAINMENT** , BUT THE STORY-LINE IS MINE.

Inspirasi FF ini dapet dari _David Archuleta - Crush_!

.

.

 _Gemerlap lampu blitz kamera, teriakan para fans fanatik, dan juga kehidupan percintaan bagai novel-novel romansa. Kim Himchan._

 _._

CKLIK! CKLIK!

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Suara kamera terdengar dimana-mana, seiring dengan teriakan para fans yang luar biasa membahana. Sebuah mobil _merchedez benz_ telah tersiap, dengan supir yang menanti. Seorang _namja_ berjalan melintasi kerumunan itu, dengan senyum yang menyertai dan para _bodyguard_ yang melindunginya.

"KIM HIMCHAAAAAN!"

"KYAAAAAA!"

BRUK! BRUK!

Terjadi dorong-mendorong di sana, membuat tubuh Kim Himchan—artis kita—terdorong-dorong juga. Oh, situasi yang sangat membahayakan.

"Mohon jangan mendorong-dorong!"seorang _bodyguard_ menghalangi para fans yang berusaha mendekat, dengan menjadikan punggungnya sebagai tameng dan mendekap Himchan.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

BUGH!

Situasi semakin tidak terkendali. Himchan mulai ketakutan sekarang, karena para fans bertindak semakin anarkis. Melihat kondisi yang mengancam seperti ini, _bodyguard_ yang tadi mendekap Himchan pun langsung memberi perintah-perintah pencegahan.

"Langsung amankan jalanan dan mobil. Kita pergi secepatnya!"perintah _bodyguard_ itu.

"Baik, Yongguk!"

HUP!

Secepat kilat, _bodyguard_ itu—Bang Yongguk—langsung menggendong Himchan di depan dan berjalan cepat menerobos kerumunan—dia menggunakan tubuh kekarnya untuk menembus kerumunan fans. Himchan mendekap tubuh Yongguk dengan erat, membiarkannya membawa Himchan seaman mungkin.

"Mobil aman! Langsung masukkan saja!"pekik seorang _bodyguard_ dalam _walkie-talkie_.

"Buka pintunya! Aku akan langsung memasukkan Himchan!"

Pintu mobil _mercedez benz_ itu pun langsung terbuka, dan Yongguk yang menggendong Himchan pun langsung berlari ke arah mobilnya—tidak peduli jika tubuh Himchan membuat larinya melamban karena menambah beban. Ia langsung memasukkan Himchan ke dalam mobil.

BLAM!

Secepat kilat, ia menutup pintu mobil itu. Tubuhnya langsung berbalik dan menghalangi para fans yang mendekat ke arah mobil tersebut.

"CEPAT PERGI!"

Himchan menatap ke arah jendela, dan pandangannya bertemu dengan sang _bodyguard_ setianya yang menahan para fans.Yongguk memamerkan senyumnya, entah kenapa memberi kesan aman bagi Himchan.

BRM!

Dan sang supir pun langsung melajukan mobilnya, meninggalkan para _bodyguard_ Himchan dan fans yang anarkis.

-XOXO-

"Kau butuh sesuatu, Himchan?"

"Tidak, Youngjae. Terimakasih. Aku.. akan istirahat di apartemen saja."

Youngjae—sang supir mobilnya sekaligus managernya—mengangguk. Himchan keluar dari mobil itu, kemudian menatap Youngjae dan melambai padanya. Ia pun langsung berjalan memasuki gedung apartemennya.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Kim."sapa resepsionis gedung itu, tapi Himchan tidak membalas apa-apa.

Sang resepsionis menyerahkan kunci kamar Himchan, dan Himchan pun menerimanya. Ia berjalan menuju elevator, lalu masuk dan segera menuju lantai tempat kamarnya berada.

Himchan menyusuri lorong apartemennya dengan lesu. Sungguh, kelakuan para fansnya yang anarkis tadi nyaris membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati. Ia sampai tidak habis pikir, kenapa fansnya semakin anarkis dari hari ke hari.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar apartemennya, ia langsung membuka kuncinya dan masuk ke dalam. Himchan menutup pintu apartemennya, kemudian langsung merebahkan diri di atas sofa di sana—kamarnya masih di ruangan lain, dan Himchan sudah terlalu lelah untuk berjalan.

Entah karena kelelahan atau apa, mata itu pun terpejam. Himchan tertidur di atas sofanya.

-XOXO-

KLING

Suara elevator terdengar, dan keluarlah seorang _namja_ dengan pakaian formal di sana. Ia menatap lorong apartemen itu, lalu segera berjalan menuju kamar tujuannya.

Itu Bang Yongguk, dan kamar tujuannya adalah kamar Himchan.

Sekadar informasi, Bang Yongguk adalah kepala keamanan dari Kim Himchan. Sebenarnya, dia sudah menjadi _bodyguard_ Himchan bahkan sebelum Himchan menjadi seorang artis. Semua karena Himchan adalah anak tunggal dari pengusahan tambang minyak Timur Tengah, David Kim—fiksi belaka—dan keamanan Himchan haruslah ditempatkan dalam skala prioritas karena banyak ancaman pembunuhan atau apapun itu yang menyangkut Himchan dan perusahaan minyak itu. Apalagi, dengan fakta bahwa Himchan dan ayahnya terpisah sangat jauh, membuat ayahnya menjadi overprotektif dan menempatkan Yongguk sebagai kepala keamanan yang bertugas untuk menjaga Himchan.

Tanpa diminta pun, Yongguk akan selalu menjaga Himchan— _to be honest_.

CKLEK

Yongguk menekan kenop pintu kamar Himchan, lantas tersenyum kecil. _Dia ceroboh sekali_ ; batin Yongguk. Ia memasuki kamar itu, kemudian menutup pintunya perlahan.

Matanya langsung tertuju pada tubuh Himchan yang tertidur di atas sofa.

Yongguk berjalan ke arah Himchan, lalu berjongkok di hadapan wajahnya. Ia tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengusap rambut Himchan. Himchan masih terlelap, tidak ada niatan membuka matanya.

HUP!

Dengan sekali gerakan, Yongguk langsung mengangkat Himchan ala _bridal style_. Ia berjalan ke arah kamar Himchan.

"Eungh."oh, terdengar lenguhan lembut.

Tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, Yongguk menatap wajah Himchan. Kedua kelopak mata indah itu mengerjap, dan membuka perlahan-lahan. Yongguk langsung memamerkan senyumnya, menyadari bahwa sang empunya sudah bangun.

"Kau tidak boleh tidur di sofa, Himchan. Kau bisa sakit."ucap Yongguk.

Himchan menggumam tidak jelas, kemudian langsung menyamankan diri di atas gendongan Yongguk. Yongguk terdiam, merasakan pergerakan Himchan. Oh, jantungnya berdetak abnormal sekarang—sangat abnormal sampai-sampai Yongguk rasa jantungnya akan melompat keluar.

Sampai di pinggir kasur kamar Himchan, Yongguk menurunkan tubuh Himchan perlahan-lahan. Ia memperbaiki posisi bantal Himchan, melepas sepatu dan kaus kaki Himchan, dan tak lupa untuk menyelimuti Himchan sebatas bahu.

Hampir saja Yongguk ingin segera pergi, kalau saja Himchan tidak menginterupsinya.

"Kau mau kemana?"tanya Himchan, lirih.

Yongguk berbalik, kemudian langsung berjalan ke arah Himchan dan berjongkok di depannya. Himchan menatap Yongguk, matanya mengerjap lembut.

"Aku harus pergi, membiarkanmu istirahat."jawab Yongguk, diakhiri dengan senyuman.

Oh, senyuman itu—entah kenapa—membuat Himchan serasa berhenti bernafas.

"Tidak. Jangan kemana-mana. Temani aku di sini."ucap Himchan, lirih.

Yongguk terdiam, mempertimbangkan ucapan Himchan. Himchan menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh harap, matanya nyaris berkaca-kaca. Oke, panggil Yongguk maniak, tapi wajah _puppy_ Himchan benar-benar manis! Bisa-bisa dia overdosis gula darah karena itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengunci pintu apartemen dulu."ucap Yongguk.

Satu menit berlalu, dan Yongguk kembali ke dalam kamar Himchan. Himchan tersenyum kecil, dan Yongguk langsung duduk di lantai di hadapan Himchan—kasur Himchan memiliki rangka yang pendek sehingga Yongguk bisa melihat wajah Himchan meskipun duduk di lantai.

"Jangan kemana-mana."ucap Himchan, diangguki Yongguk.

" _As you wish_."

Yongguk mengusap rambut Himchan, memberinya usapan lembut dan menenangkan. Yongguk sangat menyadari bahwa Himchan masih ketakutan soal fans-fans anarkis tadi. Dia sangat tahu, bahwa di balik wajah tenang itu, ada ketakutan tersendiri terhadap fansnya.

"Kau aman, Himchan. Jangan takut."bagai menyadari ketakutan Himchan—dan lagi, tubuh gemetaran Himchan terasa di indera peraba tangan Yongguk—membuat Yongguk langsung menenangkan Himchan.

Himchan mengeratkan selimutnya, kemudian menghela nafas pelan. Ia mencoba untuk memejamkan mata, dan kembali tertidur. Oh, usapan lembut Yongguk benar-benar menenangkannya.

Tak berapa lama, Himchan tertidur lelap lagi—kali ini lebih nyaman, karena sudah pindah ke kasur.

Yongguk menatap wajah damai Himchan, tersenyum kecil. Ia masih telaten mengusap rambut Himchan, memberinya kelembutan yang Himchan butuhkan. Himchan, yang merupakan seorang penakut, tentu butuh segala hal untuk menenangkannya dari ketakutan.

"Kau sudah melalui banyak hal."

Tak berapa lama, Yongguk pun tertidur di hadapan Himchan—kepalanya bersandar di dekat kepala Himchan—dengan tangan yang terkulai lemas di atas kepala Himchan.

-XOXO-

"Eungh."

Himchan melenguh pelan, merasakan bahwa nyawanya setelah tidur telah kembali. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian membukanya perlahan.

Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah _note_ kuning yang terselip di jari tangan kirinya.

 _Himchan, maaf aku tidak menemanimu sampai kau bangun tidur. Aku harus pergi, karena beberapa bawahanku menanyai mengenai report kejadian hari ini. Tidurlah dengan nyaman._

 _Ps : maaf, kau tidak bisa kemana-mana hari ini. Melihat kefanatikan fansmu yang parah, membuatku harus mengambil langkah antisipasi, yaitu menguncimu di dalam apartemen. Telpon aku kapanpun kau mau keluar, karena aku membawa kunci apartemenmu._

 _BYG_

Himchan terdiam, perlahan matanya berubah sendu. Padahal, dia mengharapkan Yongguk ada di sana, menemaninya tidur.

Tapi, sedetik kemudian, dia sudah tersenyum lagi. Yongguk sudah bekerja keras hari itu untuk melindunginya, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Himchan merasa bahwa jantungnya berdetak abnormal, dan dia langsung meraba bagian dadanya.

Selalu seperti ini. Memikirkan Bang Yongguk, itu berarti sama dengan membuat jantungnya berubah jadi pacuan kuda.

Dan Himchan senang dengan perasaan itu.

-XOXO-

Seminggu ini, jadwal Himchan sebagai seorang artis sangatlah padat. Dikarenakan _comeback_ untuk album barunya, dan juga aktingnya pada sebuah drama historis—drama itu langsung meraih _rating_ tertinggi—membuatnya semakin dikenali Korea Selatan dan fansnya bertambah banyak.

Seperti sekarang ini.

"Nah, untuk pertanyaan terakhir kali ini!"

Oh, itu _fanmeeting_.

Himchan menatap MC di hadapannya dengan antusias, dan senyum tak hilang dari wajahnya. Para _fansite masters_ dan jurnalis tidak melewatkan kesempatan ini untuk memotret wajah Himchan sebanyak-banyaknya, mengabadikan kecantikan dewi seorang Kim Himchan—yang memang turun dari ibunya yang merupakan aktris drama terkenal di negeri tirai bambu.

"Apa.. kau sudah mempertimbangkan mengenai kekasih atau istri?"

Pertanyaan yang mengundang sorak-sorai para penonton—yang mayoritas adalah fans setia Himchan.

Himchan terdiam, mendengar itu. Ia terdiam sejenak, kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada seorang _namja_ yang berdiri di depan kerumunan—sebagai _bodyguard_ Himchan. _Namja_ itu membelakanginya, sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa dia sedang ditatap oleh Himchan.

"Ya, aku sudah mempertimbangkannya."

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Mendengar jawaban Himchan, teriakan histeris terdengar hebat di kalangan penonton. Himchan tersenyum manis, dan menatap ke arah MC yang terlihat sangat tertarik dengan ucapan Himchan.

Himchan tidak menyadari, bahwa Yongguk menengok ke arahnya cepat, sesaat setelah mendengar jawaban Himchan. Tentunya, dengan wajah kaget bukan main.

-XOXO-

Entah hanya perasaan Himchan saja atau bagaimana, tapi dia merasa bahwa Yongguk mendiamkannya. Semenjak _fanmeeting_ beberapa hari lalu.

Yongguk memang masih menjadi _bodyguard_ setia Himchan, tetapi dia tidak banyak berbicara. Biasanya, Yongguk banyak berbicara basa-basi dengan Himchan, atau hanya sekedar menanyai keadaannya. Tapi kali ini, semua berbeda, dan Himchan kebingungan dengan perubahan sikap Yongguk.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Himchan baru saja menyelesaikan sesi _pre-recording_ , dan dia masih ingin berinteraksi dengan fansnya dari atas panggung. Yongguk ada di sisi bawah panggung, menunggu Himchan untuk turun dari panggung.

"Yongguk, keadaan serius."seorang _bodyguard_ menghampiri Yongguk, membuat _namja_ itu mengernyit.

 _Bodyguard_ itu memperlihatkan ponselnya ke arah Yongguk, membuat Yongguk bisa melihat apa yang ada di sana. Seketika, wajahnya berubah mengeras. Dia menatap kawan _bodyguard_ -nya kaget bukan main.

Dan setelahnya, bisa kita lihat kalau Himchan telah selesai melakukan interaksi dengan fansnya, dan langsung menuruni panggung.

"KYAAAAAAA!"para fans berebut untuk mendekati Himchan.

Yongguk dan kawan-kawan _bodyguard_ -nya langsung sigap mengelilingi Himchan. Himchan tersenyum dan melambai pada fansnya, ramah sekali. Tapi, Yongguk tak dapat menghilangkan rasa cemasnya semenjak melihat apa yang diperlihatkan temannya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dorong-mendorong anarkis kembali terjadi, dan itu membuat Yongguk langsung khawatir. Dia menatap sekelilingnya dengan jauh lebih waspada, mendekat ke arah Himchan dan terus melindunginya.

"KIM HIMCHAAAANNNN!"

Terdengar pekikan _namja_ di antara kerumunan itu, dan seorang _namja_ langsung berlari ke arah Himchan. Yongguk sigap menghalangi tubuh Himchan sebelum _namja_ itu sampai.

CRASH!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Di tangan _namja_ misterius itu, ada sebuah pisau dan langsung diarahkan kepada Himchan. Untung saja Yongguk menghalanginya, dan pisau itu menusuk telapak tangan kirinya—sampai tembus.

Dan, ya, apa yang Yongguk baca sebelumnya dari kawan _bodyguard_ -nya merupakan sebuah ancaman pembunuhan oleh salah seorang antifans Himchan.

Para fans dan orang-orang sekitar langsung panik. Himchan syok bukan main, apalagi melihat darah mengaliri tangan Yongguk dengan deras. Para _bodyguard_ langsung mengamankan _namja_ misterius itu, dan Himchan menghampiri Yongguk.

Suasanya sunyi mencekam.

"Yongguk! Yongguk!"pekik Himchan, histeris.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

CRASH!

Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Himchan, Yongguk menarik pisau itu agar lepas dari telapak tangannya—tentunya disertai teriakan kesakitannya yang manusiawi. Darah mengucur deras dari sana, membuat Yongguk sedikit terbatuk-batuk. Ia menoleh pada Himchan, dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Yongguk, lirih—bisa-bisanya dia bertanya begitu ketika dalam situasi itu Yongguk-lah yang harusnya dikhawatirkan!

"Bodoh! Harusnya aku yang bertanya!"pekik Himchan.

Dan kedua mata Himchan sudah mengalirkan airmata deras.

Melihat Himchan menangis, membuat Yongguk kalang kabut. Dia langsung menarik tangan Himchan, membawanya ke arah mobil _mercedez benz_ yang sudah menanti mereka. Darah mengalir, mengikuti jejak langkah Yongguk—menciptakan bercak-bercak tetesan darah di atas lantai keramik itu.

"Langsung ke apartemen. Jangan kemana-mana."ucap Yongguk pada Youngjae, diangguki Youngjae.

Himchan menatap Yongguk khawatir, dan matanya tidak berhenti menangis. Yongguk memamerkan senyum kecil, berusaha meyakinkan Himchan bahwa dia tidak apa-apa.

BRM!

Dan mobil itu langsung membawa Himchan menjauh, meninggalkan Yongguk dan _bodyguard_ lain di sana.

Dan baik Yongguk maupun Himchan, tidak dapat melepaskan pandangan satu sama lain, sampai keduanya berpisah di sana.

-XOXO-

"Kau tak apa, Himchan?"

Youngjae menatap Himchan dengan khawatir, sedangkan sang empunya masih diam di atas kasur dengan sebuah guling yang didekap erat—tubuhnya terlihat sangat gemetaran. Oh, kini mereka sudah sampai di apartemen Himchan.

Youngjae mana bisa meninggalkan Himchan, setelah kejadian percobaan pembunuhan sebelumnya dan dengan pengorbanan yang dilakukan Yongguk untuk menggagalkan pembunuhan itu.

"Apa Yongguk baik-baik saja?"tanya Himchan, dengan nada khawatir bukan main.

Youngjae sangat prihatin sekarang. Himchan benar-benar terlihat pucat. Youngjae sudah membatalkan beberapa acara Himchan untuk seminggu ke depan, karena dia pasti tahu bahwa _namja_ cantik itu masih terlalu takut untuk keluar.

"Aku tidak tahu, Himchan. Yongguk belum melaporkan apa-apa."ucap Youngjae, lirih.

"Youngjae- _ah_ , aku ingin bertemu dengannya."ucap Himchan, dengan nada memohon.

"Tapi Yongguk memintaku untuk langsung membawamu ke apartemen dan tidak kemana-mana! Aku mana bisa membawamu kepadanya."ucap Youngjae, digelengi Himchan.

"Kumohon, Youngjae. Aku berhutang padanya, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya kesakitan di rumahnya sendirian. Aku harus menemuinya, kumohon."ucap Himchan, dengan nada sangat, sangat memohon.

Youngjae terdiam. Himchan serius kali ini. Dia benar-benar harus bertemu Yongguk, memastikan bahwa _namja_ itu baik-baik saja. Mengingat darah yang banyak mengalir dari luka tusuk pada tangan Yongguk membuat Himchan semakin merinding ketakutan.

Akhirnya, Youngjae menghela nafas berat.

"Baiklah. Ayo, kita ke rumahnya."

-XOXO-

BRM BRM

Mobil itu sampai di depan sebuah rumah minimalis yang berada dekat dengan apartemen Himchan.

Himchan langsung keluar dari mobil itu, menatap rumah itu dengan campur aduk. Seumur hidupnya, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat rumah Yongguk secara langsung— _namja_ kekar itu selalu melarangnya untuk ke rumahnya setiap kali ditanya Himchan.

"Kau yakin, Himchan?"tanya Youngjae, diangguki Himchan.

Himchan berjalan ke arah pintu depan rumah itu.

CKLEK

Panggil Himchan lancang atau apapun, tapi dia hanya ingin langsung masuk dan melihat keadaan Yongguk. Ia menatap interior dalam rumah itu. Kesan pertama yang dia rasakan, _hangat_.

Himchan menyusuri rumah itu perlahan, dengan _feeling_ -nya ia berjalan menuju sebuah pintu yang terbuka. Ia menatap ke dalamnya, kemudian terdiam.

Tampak Yongguk, terkulai di atas kasurnya, dengan sebuah ember berisi air hangat yang sudah mendingin, plastik berisi es, perban, dan botol antiseptik di sekitarnya. Tangannya sudah ia perban sendiri, dan _namja_ itu tertidur. Bercak darah ada di sekitarnya—sepertinya bekas usaha dia untuk mengobati diri sendiri.

Ketika Himchan menatap isi kamar itu, dia langsung memekik dalam diam.

Kamar itu dipenuhi oleh poster, foto, _merchandize_ , bahkan barang-barang berbau Himchan. Beberapa foto tampak difigura, dipajang di dinding dengan apik. Poster Himchan banyak juga di sana; ada yang tengah perform, berinteraksi dengan fans, atau hanya sekadar tersenyum di atas panggung. Album-album Himchan ada di sebuah lemari kaca, tersusun dengan sangat rapi—bahkan beberapa album yang termasuk langka dan sudah tidak diproduksi lagi pun ada di sana. Tiga buah _t-shirt_ berbau Himchan tergantung di pintu lemari, dan meja kerja Yongguk dihiasi oleh foto-foto kecil Himchan _, standee_ , dan pernak-pernik berbau Himchan.

Himchan sungguh-sungguh kaget dengan apa yang dia temukan. Matanya tertuju pada Yongguk yang masih tertidur. Sesuatu melintas dalam pikirannya.

 _Yongguk.. adalah fansnya?_

Himchan terduduk di samping kasur pendek Yongguk, menatap wajah damai Yongguk. Himchan akui dia belum pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk menatap wajah tertidur Yongguk, dan kini dia bersyukur bahwa dia masih bernafas untuk mendapat kesempatan itu. Yongguk terlihat sangat damai dalam tidurnya, dengan nafas yang teratur dan tubuh yang rileks.

Himchan menatap Yongguk, kemudian perlahan-lahan ia mendekatkan telinga kanannya pada dada Yongguk. Oh, dia ingin sekali mendengar degup jantung Yongguk. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Yongguk.

Degup jantung Yongguk kuat, keras, namun teratur—menandakan bahwa Yongguk pun manusia, seperti Himchan.

Perlahan-lahan, Yongguk merasakan bahwa sesuatu menekan dadanya dengan lembut. Yongguk membuka matanya, membiaskan cahaya kamarnya.

Pandangannya langsung bertemu dengan wajah Himchan yang tengah memejamkan mata—menikmati detak jantungnya.

"Hi-Himchan!?"ucap Yongguk, kaget.

Himchan membuka matanya, dan langsung mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Yongguk. Yongguk mengangkat tubuhnya spontan.

"Argh."ah, sakit pada tangannya sampai-sampai membuatnya meringis.

"Yo-Yongguk, kau tak apa?"tanya Himchan, khawatir mendengar ringisan Yongguk.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kukira kau ada di apartemen."tanya Yongguk, lirih.

"Aku.. aku khawatir denganmu, Yongguk. Aku.. aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku sungguh minta maaf, sampai-sampai kau terluka begini. Yongguk, aku tidak tahu bagaimana agar kau memaafkanku. Aku.. aku ketakutan, Yongguk. Aku khawatir, aku.. aku sangat mencemaskanmu. Kumohon, katakan bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Aku.. aku—"

"Hey, hey, hey."

Himchan terdiam, menatap Yongguk yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Yongguk menghela nafas pelan, kemudian tersenyum. Tangannya yang terluka langsung mengusap kepala Himchan dengan lembut, melupakan rasa sakit yang masih menjalari tubuhnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan takut. Yang harus kau cemaskan adalah keselamatan dirimu sendiri. Jangan khawatirkan aku."ucap Yongguk, diakhiri dengan senyuman.

"Mana bisa aku tidak mencemaskanmu! Kau adalah orang yang penting dalam hidupku, dan aku sangat takut kehilanganmu! Aku sangat takut, Yongguk! Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sakit! Aku.. aku cemas sekali."

Yongguk terdiam, mendengar ucapan Himchan yang emosional. Himchan sudah menangis sedari tadi, melampiaskan rasa dalam dadanya yang ingin menyeruak keluar.

Mungkin sudah saatnya untuk jujur.

"Aku.. aku menyukaimu! Bukan! Aku.. aku mencintaimu! Aku mencemaskanmu karena aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak mau kehilanganmu! Aku.. aku sangat takut tadi. Aku.. aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa! Aku benar-benar harus menemuimu. Aku sungguh ketakutan, Yongguk. Aku—"

CHU

Sebelum Himchan menyelesaikan pelampiasan emosinya, Yongguk langsung menarik tengkuk Himchan mendekat dan langsung mengecup bibir _pink cherry_ -nya. Himchan membelalakkan matanya, merasakan ciuman Yongguk yang dalam dan lembut pada bibirnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Yongguk mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

Himchan menatap Yongguk kaget, namun dengan rona merah menjalari wajahnya. Yongguk terkekeh menatap wajah merona Himchan, membuat Himchan terlihat 100x jauh lebih manis dari biasanya.

"Kau sudah masuk ke kamar ini dan melihat segalanya, apa kau pikir aku tidak mencintaimu? Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, Kim Himchan. Aku mencintaimu juga, bahkan sebelum kau menyadarinya. Aku mencintaimu semenjak ayahmu merekrutku menjadi _bodyguard_ pribadimu. Aku sudah bersumpah pada diriku untuk melindungimu, bahkan jika aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku."

Himchan terisak pelan, mendengar pengakuan Yongguk. Yongguk mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Himchan, mempersatukan kening mereka. Himchan meremas bagian depan kemeja Yongguk, sampai-sampai kusut—tapi Yongguk pun tidak peduli.

"Aku.. aku sangat ketakutan. Maafkan aku, Yongguk. Maafkan aku."gumam Himchan, lirih.

"Ssstt, sudah, sudah. Aku baik-baik saja, Himchan. Jangan takut, aku masih di sini bersamamu. Sudah, sudah."ucap Yongguk, berusaha menenangkan Himchan yang gemetaran.

CHU!

Himchan langsung memajukan wajahnya, mengecup Yongguk. Yongguk menekan tengkuk Himchan dengan satu tangan, dan satu tangannya menumpu tubuhnya agar bisa miring. Himchan mendekap leher Yongguk, mempererat keduanya.

Yongguk dan Himchan mengakhiri ciuman mereka, namun tidak menjauhkan wajah mereka. Mereka memejamkan mata, menikmati hembusan hangat nafas keduanya di antara wajah mereka. Keduanya tersenyum kecil, merasakan kehangatan yang melingkupi mereka.

"Aku akan melindungimu, Himchan. Aku akan melindungimu dengan sepenuh hatiku, sepenuh jiwaku, sepenuh ragaku. Kau tak usah khawatir."bisik Yongguk, diangguki Himchan.

"Aku percaya padamu, Yongguk."

Pengakuan indah keduanya pun berlangsung dengan lembut dan bahagia.

 _._

 _Tubuh bagai tameng, loyalti yang tak akan mungkin terbalaskan, dan cinta sehidup semati untuk Kim Himchan. Bang Yongguk._

 _._

 _._

 **THE END**

HANJEEERRRRRR!

Jujur, Manda akui, FF ini bener-bener indah. Manda bener-bener larut dalam ceritanya, dan Manda bener-bener sukaaaaaaaa dengan segalanya! Manda suka banget karakter Yongguk yang protektif gitu ke Himchan (sama kayak _Behind The Shadow_ ), serasa UGH gitu!

Oke dehhh! Satu FF selesaiii wkwkwkwk

#HappyHimuDay!

Mind to **REVIEW** and **FAVOURITE** , pleaseee?

© **Allamanda Cathartica, 2017**


End file.
